Good from the Bad
by Sasora5
Summary: There's always bad from the good....and good from the bad. Germany gets his just desserts when he figures out there's something wrong with Italy. Warning: This story turns yandere reslly fast. Yaoi oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

When you know an Italian, weird things are bound to happen to you. Now, if you were _German_ and you knew an Italian, you'd be pissed the hell off every second of the day. When you know Venechiano, the scale tips off to just plain lunatics…. And if you were Germany himself, well, look up, because there's always good from the bad.

"Germany, Germany!!! There are no tomatoes in here!!!" Italy, searching every orifice of Germany's house, whined. Germany sat at a stool which rested at an island counter in his kitchen, clenching a cup of tea with too much pressure—it was an obvious sign that he was annoyed.

"_Dumkopf,_ that's probably because I don't have any. Now, if you were looking for wurst-" "No, no, no!! I want to make pasta~ PASTA!!!! I can't make pasta without tomatoes!!!!" Venechiano began to whine over-dramatically, pacing back in forth……Scratch that, _**running**_ back and forth seemed more like it. Germany sighed, _'Today of all days, right when my cold turns into a fever'_ he thought. He watched as Italy stopped running…and then he started… spinning around? He only started whining two minutes ago, he can't be done already can he? Wait…. He was still complaining, just in a more….err…._dignified_ manner in some sort of odd terms. "Ve~ PASTA!!! Ve~ PASTA!!! Ve~ PASTA PASTA PASTA PASTAAAAAA!!!" He whispered, and then screamed.

If Austria was awake at this time of night, he'd probably run Italy out of the house. Italy opened the front door and ran out of the house. Ludwig stared at the opened door in complete confusion. There was definitely something wrong with Italy today. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked outside. He put on his shoes, and then followed the direction Italy ran.

……Unfortunate for him, it was in the direction of Switzerland's house.

**BANG!** "WAAAHHHH!! GERMANY, GERMANY WHERE ARE YOOUUUU??!?" Italy cried out hysterically, running away from Switzerland and his gun- a borrowed Arisaka Bayonet if I'm correct. Germany found Italy and nearly yelped at the sight of a blade in front of his face. "What, you too; why don't you all just stay the hell off my territory? Is that so freaking hard??!" Switzerland yelled at the two of them, holding in his urge to stab Ludwig right then and there.

"Ugh...I…uh..." Germany stuttered, beginning to sway back and forth. His vision began to get blurry. "G-G-GERMANY!!" "And now you _faint_ here when I'm talking?!" Everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Italy…..over there…….cool…" _Wh-Where am I?_ "Ve…..sorry….Germany…" _Who was that?_ "I'm….going now…" **Click.**

Germany opened his eyes to the dimly lit room. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, he turned his head to the left until he was looking at Italy, sitting on a stool with his back towards him. Staring a bit, Ludwig's eyes widened at what he saw; there were scars littered on Italy's back, and his arms were also badly bruised. Germany focused his attention on what Italy was doing at the moment. He seemed to be putting water onto a cloth of some kind. After a couple of seconds, Italy turned around in his seat to face Ludwig. Seeing he was awake, Venechiano let out a sort of uncomfortable smile.

"Germany...You're awake." Italy silently said. Germany, obviously appalled by Italy's serious change in nature, kept quiet; all he could do was nod. Italy looked down and began to twiddle with the cloth, watching the water drip onto his lap. "G-Germany…I'm sorry about this…" Italy trailed off, his voice growing weaker with every word.

Right then and there, Germany felt so badly to cradle the other and tell them it was alright. But he didn't know what Italy was apologizing for-- Or what had happened, for that matter.

"Italy….what're you apologizing for?" Ludwig said, holding Italy's chin between his thumb and index finger. Venechiano lifted his head up, tears preparing to fall from his large dark chocolate orbs. He quickly blinked them away and placed the cloth on Germany's head. "I ran out….when I wasn't supposed to….I caused you so much trouble and I…I…" Italy began to cry, covering his face with his hands. Germany immediately shot up, pulling Italy onto the bed and on his lap. He hugged the male and leaned back, so that Venechiano was laying on him.

"Italy…you didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame it all on yourself like that…." Ludwig whispered into the latter's ear, trying to comfort him. "B-but….you fainted out there….I-I couldn't even protect you the right way. I can't do anything right…you'd be better off without me!" Italy screamed, now trying to pull away from Germany. But he kept his persistence and held on. "No, Italy!! What's wrong with you; why have you been acting so weird lately?!" Ludwig shouted, tugging Venechiano closer to him.

Italy's breathing began to become louder now, as he cried and tried to pull away from Germany's harsh grip. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you; what's happening to you Italy?!?!"

"It's because…because I….I love you!!!" Venechiano yelled. Germany tensed up, shocked, and released Italy from his grip. Taking the opportune moment, Italy yet again ran out of the house. Germany still sat there, cheeks turning a furious red, staring at the door. _He said he loves me…is that the truth? Why would he wait until now to say it? I have to hurry and find him before it becomes too late!!_ Germany got out of bed and ran out of the house, not even bothering to put on shoes.

He ran where his thoughts were taking him….to Italy's house. He ran as fast as he could, not even stopping when his lungs burned for air. The night air slapped his face continuously- it was very windy out. In the distance ahead, Germany could see Italy's house, with only one light on, in his room. Germany walked onto the porch, pulling an extra key from one of the flower pots on the window. He carefully opened the door and snuck upstairs, stopping in front of Italy's room. He heard hiccupping, crying, loud breathing, and the sound of whispers coming from the other end.

He put his ear to the door. "I'll never be able to go back to him, _fratello_. He probably wouldn't even want to see my disgusting face…" Fratello? Did that mean Romano was there, too?

There was silence, and then Italy spoke up again, "He doesn't care….I'll murder me right now and he'll never care..." Ludwig grabbed onto the doorknob and clenched it, but he did not open the door.

"I'm-I'm going to do it. Tonight, fratello… please don't come, I don't want you to see my dead body…" So they were talking via phone. Germany's eyes widened and at that moment, he burst through the door and pinned Italy down. Italy screamed, dropping the phone. "Venechiano; Venechiano what happened?! I'm coming over right no-"Germany pulled out the phone plug before Romano could finish. "Please, Germany….I….!" Italy stopped, as he was brought into a lip-bruising kiss. When the need for air became apparent, Germany stopped. He regained his composure and looked Venechiano dead in the eye. "Don't you _ever_ say something like that," He whispered, "When you know that I need you here….in my life…" They both blushed after that, staring at each other with unhidden want.

A tear streamed down Venechiano's face as he looked into Germany's blue eyes. They looked so beautiful at the moment; he didn't want to look away. He smiled a 1000 watt smile, and giggled. "Germany…does this mean I'm sick, too?" Germany smiled, "Of course…more time to spend with you." He kissed the Italian's cheek delicately.

Guess there's always good from the bad.

A/N: Wahoo!! It's finally done a story I started out of pure boredom!! Please tell me, was it good? Did I overdo it? Does it need gushier _yaoi?_ Of course it does, because enough yaoi is never enough!!! 

-_- I just love this pairing so much….'tis heaven to me, you know...

~Sasora


	2. Extra

**Extra**

Romano left the house, after having talked with Antonio about the situation. The latter gave him full support for his decision, and they talked about having Venechiano stay over for a couple of days.

But that was 5 minutes ago, and he only cared about _right now._ As he ran down the greenery of Antonio's tomato plants, Romano thought about what Venechiano said on the phone; how he stuttered on _I'm_, how he almost broke down on_ dead body._ 'Damn it…he better be okay!' Romano thought, as he leapt over the fence that protected Spain's property.

Now of all days, Romano decided to sleep so far away from his fratello. 'No…it's that damned Ludwig's fault for doing that to him!! He should've never rejected him!'

South Italy stopped at a fence that was covered in odd ornamental barbed wire. "What the hell?" He said, as he tried touching one. Nothing happened; well, it _was_ ornamental after all. But it was so…well…stupid. Romano, suddenly remembering why he came here in the first place, climbed the gate's walls and started running again. He was stopped again by Austria, who seemed to be going in the same direction as him but more calmed.

"What do you want?! I don't have time to just stop and listen to your-""Time? What could you possibly be doing on _my_ property that you can't even stop?!" Austria retorted. "Looking for that _stupid_ macho potato you call Germany!!" Romano exclaimed, glaring at Roderich. Roderich made an 'o' with his mouth, as he turned to the direction in which Italy was running. "But….I'm looking for him as well. He seems to have run out of the house…he left his shoes in the house though. He couldn't have gone far…" Austria trailed off, beginning to walk.

Romano shook his head, "I'm going to Venechiano's house to check for myself where that ass really went." He ran past Austria in the same direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mmm…G-Germany…" The brunette moaned hands entangled in the blonde hair as he rolled his hips. Said male continued to bob on the other's length, enticing Italy to moan louder.

"Ah…G-Germany?" Italy, displeased after Ludwig stopped, asked. Germany gave a quick blow to the hardened organ before looking into Venechiano's chocolate eyes. "I think I heard something," He got up, "I'll go check it out." He was walking towards the door when Italy called out to him. "What?" He asked.

"I-I'm coming with you-WOAH!" Italy slipped on a stray piece of clothing, and landed on his back. "Oww…" "Italy! Are you okay?" Germany said, as he went over to aid the other country. He crouched down and leaned between Venechiano's legs t get a closer look, but stopped when Italy let out a sudden gasp. "What's the matter?" Germany asked, looking at the other's crimson flushed cheeks. Italy did nothing but arch his back and mewl with delight. He kept at it until Ludwig backed away, and he shivered from the missing warmth. "H-Huh?" "You're here on the floor making weird noises and all you can say is huh?" Ludwig asked, not helping but to let his eyes roam around the other's body.

That's when he saw it, Italy's erect length. He sighed, "Again, huh?" Well, that problem had to be solved right away didn't it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both Romano and Roderich stood in front of the door to Venechiano's house. They both took a deep breath, before opening the door. The living room was more or so clean, and the kitchen looked okay too. The dining area was the same, and they checked every single closet. Nothing. So all was left was upstairs—and Romano would damn sure check the bedroom first. They silently creeped upstairs, and stopped in front of the bedroom door. There wasn't even the sound of wind.

"On the count of three..." Roedrich started "One...two..."

With a shouted 'three', Romano kicked opened the door and ran in. "Jesus Christ!!" He screamed seconds later, running back out. "Fr-fratello? What're you doing here?" Venechiano said, sitting up in the bed as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What am _I_ doing here?! I should be asking what the _hell_ are you doing with him!" Romano pointed at the German sleeping contently beside his brother. Austria blushed and hid his face. "Oh my…"

Venechiano's entire face went red as he got fully engulfed into the situation. He pulled the covers up to his bare chest and fidgeted nervously. "W-well…G-Germany has a fever and…." "_And?!_" "And I didn't want him going back so...Um…late at night!" Romano stared at Venechiano for a good minute before countering. "That's a bunch of bull_shit_ lies!!!"

With that sudden outburst, Germany woke up. "Mmm….what the?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And that's what happened, Ve!" Venechiano proudly exclaimed slurping up the pasta he had caught in his fork. Germany sighed and covered his face of embarrassment.

The black haired male giggled. A blonde beside him tried to hold in his laughter by covering his mouth, and another blonde sat with jealous-filled eyes looking at Germany.

"Well, Italy-kun, you seem very ecstatic about the whole thing." "Pfft….ecstatic? I think you mean _proud,_ Kiku!!" The blonde haired blue eyed male said, finally letting out his laughter. "Ah…I'm so jealous, _mon__ amour._ You got to taste Italy before I did…" The last said, picking up a cup of wine to take a sip.

"…….Shut up." Germany said, leaving the table.

This was really gay to write. Of course it's yaoi, but, I just can't help but to call this outright gay. XD

Plus, to make things worse, I was listening to Sexy Back while writing this. I swear I'm such a douche.

This is totally going to be rated M now just for that yaoi moment.

If you don't know, Italy was telling the story of how he and Germany got together to France, America, and Japan over lunch. You'd be damn right if you said Alfred was probably prone to spurting out soda from laughing too much. Never talk about your sex life in public, people!!!


End file.
